Electrical power generation systems powered by variable speed prime movers that require highly regulated electrical output, such as electrical power generation systems used for aeronautical applications, generally use a wound field synchronous machine (WFSM) that serves as an electrical generator. This is because it is easy to adjust rotor current to regulate electrical output of a WFSM. In aeronautical applications, the prime mover is often a gas turbine engine that has a normal angular velocity that exceeds 20,000 revolutions per minute. Due to the angular velocity limitations of the WFSM, such electrical power generation systems generally require a reduction gearbox between the prime mover and the WFSM. This increases weight, cost and complexity of the electrical power generation systems.
Electrical power generation systems may alternatively employ an electrical machine of the permanent magnet (PM) type as an electrical generator. Such a PM machine is capable of much higher angular velocity than a WFSM of similar output and therefore it is capable of direct coupling to the prime mover, thereby eliminating the reduction gearbox. This results in reduced weight, cost and complexity of an electrical power generation system. However, traditional PM machines have no convenient means to alter magnetic flux for regulating their output.
An electrical power generation system may alternatively use a regulated PM machine that has a field excitation control winding. These so-called hybrid electric machines with PMs and an additional field excitation winding for direct flux control may be a better choice for industrial motor drives and generators. However, most such hybrid electric machines have relatively complex designs with resulting increases in size, weight and expense.